Betrayal's Aftermath
by Ghanaperu
Summary: The night after Allan has agreed to betray the gang, he has some trouble and Will offers to help. A short one-shot featuring Allan and Will's friendship. No slash.
1. Allan's Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or any of the characters therein.**

Allan lifted the cup to his lips and drank, quickly covering up the red bag of coins from Guy as it became visible. Will and Djaq continued to stare suspiciously at him. He tried to ignore them, choosing instead to exchange insults with Much.

Eventually Robin, Much, John, and Djaq retired, leaving just him and Will awake. Allan wanted to sleep, but he was didn't want Will to see the extent of his injuries, which would be hard to mask as he climbed to his bed. It was easier to hide while sitting, even occasionally standing, but climbing would certainly hurt more and he didn't want Will to witness that. So he sat on the log next to the fire, and nodded off, wishing Will would just go to bed. Will, of course, was oblivious. He sat silently across the fire, staring into it blankly. Finally Allan gave up on waiting. Will wasn't really paying attention anyway – maybe he wouldn't notice. He got up slowly.

"G'night, mate."

Will nodded in reply, not even looking up. Allan ignored the pain as he walked to his bunk and stared at Will's bed under his. He grasped the edge of his own bed and began to pull himself up, as he had done so many nights in the past. He hadn't counted on the pain being this much though, and quickly dropped back down, trying to muffle his groan. Will wasn't as oblivious as it looked, though, because he looked up at that.

"Allan?" he asked quietly.

Allan thought about not replying, but realized that would just make Will more suspicious.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to make his voice sound normal. It came out rather strained anyway.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he lied, hoping it would satisfy Will. It seemed to work, as Will lowered his head to watch the fire again. Allan turned back to the problem at hand – how to get to bed without causing too much pain to his battered body. He thought if he tried going slowly, it might help. He grasped his bed again and began to slowly pull himself up. It didn't really help with the pain though, and he dropped back down, at least managing not to groan this time.

Will suddenly appeared at his side.

"You are not alright," he accused. Allan leaned against the bed and didn't respond. Will looked at him silently for a couple of minutes. Then he grabbed his cloak and swung up to Allan's bed. Allan blinked at him, not understanding.

"Good night, Allan," Will said, then rolled over so he was not facing him.

Allan swallowed down the shame that filled him as he understood that Will was offering him his bed. Will didn't know that he had betrayed them; or he would be attacking him right now, not offering his bed. But Will didn't know, and Allan wasn't going to tell him, so there was nothing to do but accept the gift. He sat on Will's bunk, hearing his friend's slow breathing above him, and laid down to go to sleep.

**A/N - thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism. :)**


	2. Will's Perspective

Will glanced again at Allan before exchanging another suspicious glance with Djaq. Will, having grown up a poor village boy, had learned to notice pain, even when it was hidden; and Allan was certainly hiding pain right now. But if Allan wished to hide it, Will was not one to call him out on it, so he let the matter pass from his mind.

Later, the others had gone to bed, leaving only him and Allan at the fire. He stared into the dancing flames, ignoring the fact that Allan was obviously falling asleep where he sat. Finally Allan stood up.

"G'night, mate."

Will nodded, wondering why he had waited so long. He watched discreetly as Allan reached his bed and, instead of climbing up, seemed to stare at it as if it was an insurmountable obstacle. Allan reached up slowly, almost tenderly, to his bed. He began to pull himself up, but quickly dropped back down, muffling a groan.

"Allan?" Will asked quietly, questioningly.

"Yeah?"

So he was going to ignore the situation. Well, Will wasn't going to stop him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah, fine."

Will shook his head slowly, but said nothing else.

Allan tried again to pull himself up, and failed again. Will stood up and walked over to him. Pride was a fine thing, but it could only go so far.

"You are not alright."

Allan said nothing; simply leaned against the bed. Will surveyed his friend. He was obviously hurt more than he was willing to let on. Seeing nothing else to do if Allan was not willing to be honest, Will made up his mind. He grabbed his cloak from his bunk and swung up to Allan's bed.

"Good night, Allan," he said, and rolled over to face away from him. He could hear Allan's intake of breath as he realized the gift Will was offering him. Will held his breath for the few moments that Allan continued to stand by the bed. Was his pride so great that he would refuse even this sign of friendship? But then the wood creaked as Allan sat down.

Will forced himself to breathe evenly, as if he was asleep, or going to sleep. He listened to Allan's breathing – heavy at first, but slowing down as he fell asleep. Then, and only then, did Will allow himself to leave the land of consciousness.

**A/N – Yeah, so this is basically the same as the first one, only this is from Will's perspective instead of Allan's. This is in honor of SleepingwithinWater, who was the first to review the first "chapter" of this, and for Bookworm41, who has faithfully commented on my stories since the beginning. Thank you to all my reviewers! **


End file.
